dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightsaber I
"What do I want? What I want is to serve justice...and I will do anything...ANYTHING to get JUSTICE... and believe me, villain, I will! NO MATTER WHAT!" ''-Nightsaber I (After pummeling The Joker)'' BIO Name: Mikyle Arno Gayle-Diaram (Nightsaber I) Alias(es): Deadedge, Mickey-quick Faction: Hero Gender: Male Age: 23 yrs Race: Human Nationality: American, (previously Puerto Rican) Location: East End, Gotham Power: Gadgets Origin: Tech (mentored by Batman) Movement: Acrobatics Weapon(s): Martial arts, Dual Wield, Dual Pistols Affiliations: GCPD Distress 'Physical Appearance' Height: 6 ft 6 in. Weight: 205 Lbs Sex: Male Body Type: Medium, Muscular Ethnicity: Half native, half caucasian Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Black Noticeable Features: Tattoos from his neck down to ankles Fatial Features: Trimmed goatee, pomped haircut Origin The Rebel (Broken Bad) Mikyle Diaram was born to an affluent and prosperous family from North Diamond District, Gotham. Mikyle as a child, was a timid young boy who lacked self-confidence and actually had a fear of breaking rules, but as a teen all of this would change. Being the son of a neurosurgeon, a biophysicist and the younger brother of a genius young engineer, people would always hold high expectations of him which he could never meet. He was never interested in going to Gotham University and becoming a scientist like his parents wanted. He was more interested in parties, girls, sex and fast cars. He would often use his parent's money to alcohol and drugs. People would look at him as 'a stone cast among diamonds' and say he was destined to fall to the dogs. The Death (Empty Shells) Haylianna Diaram, Mikyle's mother had died after being caught in crossfire between two gangs, one of which Kyle himself was involved in. Kyle was devastated, severely damaged and virtually destroyed inside. His mother was his strong tower, the shoulder he would lean on in times of weakness. His mother always had his back but not anymore because of him. Kyle was empty without his mother. Ever since that night Mikyle would blame himself for the death of his mother. But all hope was not lost, as Mikyle was a believer in the Batman and thought he would get justice for his family. The Move (Summa Cum Laude!) Professor Arnold Diaram, after the recent death of his beloved, moved his two sons out of Diamond District to Burnley, where Mikyle persued a university education. At GSU Kyle studied criminology under the well known James Gordon. After waiting several years on the Batman to diminish crime in Gotham he had lost his faith and began to seek justice himself joining the GCPD. His excellent work in Burnley would bring him to East End Police Station as a rookie detective under Jim himself. The Case (I am vengeance, I am the Knight, Who am I?) As a Patrol Officer, Mikyle witnessed firsthand many sightings of the BATMAN, now understanding what a great job the bat-themed costume does in causing thugs to fear him. ''Kyle had told Jim about his investigation expecting him to help him but contary, Jim tells him to back off Batman's broken back and drop the case. But Mikyle could not stop to wonder whose face really is under the cowl. Day and night Detective Diaram did research coming closer and closer to unveiling the Bat's true identity...Until one night his research caused him to end up in the middle of a fight between the police and Brainiac troupes. The constant firing of gunshots would only remind him of ''that night giving him flashbacks of him pulling the trigger over and over and over and over and over and...... The Transformation (Ship Wreck) Mikyle wakes up in pitch blackness with a ringing in his ears and a stinging pain in his prefrontal cortex and mid-chest around his sternum and heart. Almost like something had knocked him hard in the head and "bitten?" him in the chest. Suddenly his chest starts glowing enabling to see that he was stuck in a 'cocoon thing'. First instinct was 'get out'. Mikyle somehow was strong enough to break out with his bare hands. He was surprisingly able to jump far higher and run a lot faster than he had ever done in his life. Was this glowing in his chest giving him super human abilities? He then sees a reflection of himself in a large piece of glass; he was in the shape of a lifetime...but also half naked. CRASH!!! Out of nowhere appeared a brainiac looking robot. 'Kill it!..GET OUT!!' he heard like a voice in his head. Mikyle jumped from halfway across the room to destroy the bot in one punch. He eventually fights his way through an endless mob of robots and learns new skills and how to use his powers along the way. With the help of Oracle, Superman and "the voice", Mikyle Manages to escape this ship and return to Gotham...home. The Return (A Hero's Welcome) Upon his return to Gotham Kyle knew his life would never be the same again. His colleagues would prefer to look down a different type of sight now, like from a gun. They stopped trusting him or did the start fearing him? Many would ask a thousand questions while some would rather not speak to him again. Because they thought he was different person fabricated by Brainiac perhaps but definitely changed. Policemen never like to think that there is anyone stronger than they huh? Superhero Career The Birth (Bladewing? Quicksivlerware? Nah!) As a superhero, Kyle needed to find a name for himself. One that in only one word would tell exactly what he does. The press chose a name he especial hated: "Wanna-be Batman", "B" for short. For the first few weeks of his work he went by the name 'Deadedge' which would briing the attention of the police and the Batman. What a menacing name? Sounded more like a villain name to Gotham citizens. He wore a black spray-painted suit of military grade gear and a cape when he fought crime as Deadedge. Unlike the detective style Batman, Kyle wouldfocus more on street level justice preventing and stopping "petty" crimes like, muggings and store robberies. The Rebirth (Nightsaber? Perfect!) After a tiring battle against a mob of street thugs, Deadedge was captured by the police and taken in for questioning. Astonished, the detectives and Jim would find out that 'B' was their own colleage and partner. However they didn't charge him for breaking the and acting as a vigilante obstructing the couse of justice though, because ofcourse he is a policeman .Instead they would help him upgrade his suit and more efficiently and effectively fight crime as apart of the police force itself itself making him join the elite squadron called the GCPD Distress. His new suit was black with a little red. It was a slimlined synthetic muscle suit build and modified to facilitate the use of his special abilities. He killed the cape and sharing the name of this new suit, he recommenced crime-fighing with the code name Nightsaber I. The Meet-up...The Beatdown (Lets have a chat, Dark Knight style!) A few weeks had passed since then, crime rate was down and the two crimefighters decided that it was time to get to know each other. Batman and Nightsaber, face to face. Nightsaber would take the first step in removing his mask, thinking that the Bat would do the same. Unfortunately the vigilante would not. Frustrated at the Knights poor chivalry, Kyle would lose it and begin cursing the Batman for not giving justice to his family. Exerpt from tape recorder on Nightsaber's suit: Kyle: ...now that you know who I am, why I am here and why I am so PISSED at you BATSY, so I think I need to hear something from you too. Batman: I do what the cops won't and can't do. It's the court's job to serve the justice you're searching for, NOT MINE! Plus, I have bigger enemies to fight than juveniles with guns... NIghtsaber throws a punch that Batman would effortlessly deflect. Then he began raining down combos on Batman, but each punch and kick would serve fultile. Then out of nowhere a deathblow punch to the stomach and Kyle is down. Batman: Hear this son, there is only one Batman, and he cant be two places at once, I am sorry that I wasn't able to help your mother that night...and I bet you are too. For one man it is hell to take down crime in Gotham alone. I dont like this but I need your help, I need more people like you. You understand only half the pain I have gone through in my life. But you are strong even now. I can HELP you Kyle, to save this city. A Batarang whisps through the air. Trrrrsshhhhhhh Dispatch: ** Dispatch, are you there Nightsaber** **I repeat Nightsaber do you read me?** ...I'm sorry sir...Nightsaber is out of comm contact... The Official Meet-up (Bruce Wayne huh! Sounds farfetched for the face under the cowl) Wayne Mansion. Prof. Arnold always tell his sons about the good job Wayne Foundation had been doing and bring them on an imaginative tour of what it's like inside. The Batcave... How conveniet to have a hidedout right underneath your mansion. Like a wolf in sheep clothing. <*To be continued*> Category:Heroes Category:Tech Category:Acrobatics Category:Male Category:Gadgets Category:Martial Arts